


Her prince birthday

by superclaubeckett



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclaubeckett/pseuds/superclaubeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I imagined Henry's birthday pre-cursed broken. Just a little fluffy fic because I felt like it. Give it a try, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her prince birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first fic that I will post, this just came a day and I had to write in down. So English is not my first language, sorry if you find any mistake and make me know what do you think about it.

Regina approached her son's room quietly, she wanted as she always did on this date to give him breakfast in bed and spent part of the morning laying in bed with his precious kid. Carefully, she laid the tray with the food at the table besides Henry's bed while she sat down on it. " Happy birthday, my little prince" she whispered at the same time she toyed with his hair. "Mmm....morning, Mom" he answered sleepy,usually the boy was more energetic when it was his birthday but the previous night he had stayed up finishing a book, so he had gone to sleep at the wee hours just because his mother had seen the lights on coming from his room and told him he need to sleep. "Come on, sleepy head .Don't you want to eat and open your presents?"asked the mayor curiously..Just after that question the kid's stomach growl loudly answering for the boy. They ate in a comfortable silent, Regina loved moments like this spending time with her 8 years old son was a great gift. She thought about how unhappy she was before adopting Henry and that everyday after she got him has been an adventure one that she hoped it would never end. "Mom"said Henry " could we lay here a little longer? Maybe even sleep a few more minutes?" "Of course, we can"she told him. She cuddled with Henry and closed her eyes wishing they could stay like that forever. When he woke up a few hours later, Regina had already been up for a couple minutes and had brought him his presents to his room. He opened all of them excited, and after opening them he had chosen his favourite,a collection of comics which looked super cool. They spent that day together reading about superheroes and their actions, Henry loved it but it was not only the awesome stories he was reading, what he loved the most was spending the whole day with his mom,he hardly ever did it but when she stayed at home whether it was because he was sick or it was his birthday he really enjoyed it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It has been years since his mother gave him his firsts comics but every time he read them he felt safe and at home. Lately, nothing has been normal with all of the attacks to Storybrooke since his other mom has arrived but today everything seems to be at peace, there were no monster in town, they had just concealed the dark one in a magic cell just like the one where Rumpelstilskin had stayed before the dark curse was casted. He didn't know why he was awake it was barely seven o'clock of a Saturday so instead of going down stairs he stayed reading his old comics. When he got bored, he went to Regina's room and sat besides her. " Hey, what are you doing up so early" asked Regina while sitting up. " I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if we could read something together or watch some movies...just like when I was little" Henry answered her. "I would love that" She replied "what would you like to read?" They spent the whole day procrastinating, it was awesome to spent some time doing nothing with her favorite person in all worlds.


End file.
